The purpose of this acquisition is to support infrastructure and capacity to store and maintain biospecimens and clinical data collected from participants enrolled in the Sjogren's International Collaborative Clinical Alliance (SICCA) study and to distribute these specimens and the accompanying clinical data to qualified investigators.